


The Death of Jessica Hawkblue

by 500_Shades_Of_Taupe (A_Taupe_Fox)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/500_Shades_Of_Taupe
Summary: Alec wasn't told what the party was for, but he certainly wasn't expecting anything that involved a rainbow sequin coffin.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	The Death of Jessica Hawkblue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

The room was full of rainbows. Everywhere. Huge, silvery helium balloons in colourful arcs and every colour of standard balloons that Alec had ever seen. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and rainbow feather boas draped across the wall like bunting.   
  
“Uh.” Alec said, surveying the room with pointed confusion. He turned and squinted at Izzy, looking disgruntled and judgemental. “What exactly is it that we’re doing here?”   
  
Isabelle returned an equally unimpressed look, before taking a step forward and forcefully shoving Alec into the room.   
  
“You have no idea what day today is, do you.” Isabelle said, walking in smoothly as Alec stumbled in front of her.   
  
“No?” Alec said, catching his balance but looking deeply hesitant to touch anything.   
  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked across the room, rapping smartly on the far door. “Hey,” she called, “you done in there?”    
  
The door opened. Alec leaned to try and see who Izzy was talking to, and nearly lost his balance again when he saw it was… Magnus and  _ Lydia _ ? Alec kept in touch with, but he hadn’t seen her since she’d transferred back to Idris after their not-wedding.   
  
“What is going on?” Alec asked slowly, walking forward like he was being pulled against his will. When he reached the doorway, Magnus and Lydia both stepped back, revealing an equally rainbow-bedecked room but this one focused on… what looked like a coffin made entirely of sequins and glitter.   
  
Alec stared in complete incomprehension.   
  
“It’s our anniversary.” Lydia said, unhelpfully.   
  
“It’s what?” Alec asked, frowning. He flinched and jerked away when a hand suddenly landed heavily on his shoulder.   
  
“It’s a funeral, buddy,” Jace said, looking utterly delighted at seeing Alec so off-kilter.   
  
“A funeral for  _ what _ ?” Alec asked stepping back so he could see everyone who was currently assembled in the room. Clary was trailing behind, and Simon was there too, for no reason Alec could understand. But Aline and Helen were also there, so Alec would forgive whoever came up with the guest list.   
  
“It’s not a  _ funeral _ , Jace,” Izzy said, annoyed in the way that meant she’d said the exact thing many times, “it’s a  _ celebration of life _ .”   
  
“Who-” Alec started, but he didn’t get any farther, before Izzy cut him off.   
  
“We are celebrating the glorious life of Jessica Hawkblue, big brother.”   
  
Alec’s eyes went wide. “What.”   
  
“People don’t always have a specific date they can remember as the day they came out,” Magnus said.   
  
“We’re celebrating the day that your reputation as a straight person died a glorious death.” Jace said, nearly giddy with delight.   
  
Alec frowned, looking around. “So… this party is….”   
  
“Celebrating the day you torched your closet,” Izzy said with a grin.   
  
“I see…” Alec said, looking around again, but starting to smile.   
  
Magnus walked over, kissing Alec on the cheek. He snapped his fingers and everyone was suddenly holding a drink.   
  
“To Jessica Hawkblue!” Alec said, raising his glass with a laugh, “May she never be seen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are only a few of these prompts left, but I have loved this event. Biggest thanks to everyone who's helped make this happen!


End file.
